youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = * 08 * Z02San Diego Comic Con promotional tote bag | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League Batman's team (formerly) | protege = * Original Speedy (formerly) * Clone Speedy (formerly) * Artemis (formerly) * Arrowette | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Bow and trick arrows | first = 101 | voice = Alan Tudyk }} Green Arrow (real name Oliver Queen) is a superhero archer from Star City and a former member of the Justice League. He is the former mentor of Artemis, Red Arrow, and Arsenal. In 2018, he resigned, along with several others, from the Justice League, out of frustration with the U.N. sanctions put on the organization by Secretary-General Lex Luthor. Personality Green Arrow is one of the more lighthearted members of the Justice League, who doesn't always take himself as seriously as many of the other members. Always as quick with a quip and joke as he is with his bow, he seems to have a sense of fun when he's out in the field. This however can often put him at odds with his teammates, particularly members like Batman. As a mentor, Green Arrow does not quite behave the same way that Batman and Aquaman do with their sidekicks. Though there is a sense of formality between them, Green Arrow has been shown to treat his relationship with his sidekick more playfully. He seems to have seen his relationship with Speedy in particular that of a friend rather than mentor and sidekick. This behavior however has led him to allow Speedy a great deal more leeway in behavior and attitude than other members of the League would normally. On a humorous note, Green Arrow has shown to take pride in his goatee, displaying shock when the original Roy Harper called it "dopey". Physical appearance Green Arrow has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and beard. Since his codename is Green Arrow, his clothes seem to mostly be green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest with three dark green oval-shaped fasteners, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a black strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "G". In 2018, he updated his costume to a form fitting green and black unitard with a hood, pockets around his waist, a green arrow buckle and detached green and black sleeves. History Early life Green Arrow was the second Justice League member to take on a protégé, after Batman. but soon after, the Light kidnapped him and cloned him. Green Arrow searched for three months and was elated when he found his partner, but he did not know the Light had cloned Speedy, and fed him false information to lead him to the clone rather than the real Roy Harper. He continued working with Speedy, and considered him more of partner than a sidekick, and revealed to him that the Hall of Justice was only a front for tourists, when in fact the real headquarters of the Justice League was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower. July 2010 Icicle Jr. attacked a suspension bridge in Star City. Jumping into action, Green Arrow and Speedy made quick work of him with their trick arrows. Green Arrow took Speedy to the Hall of Justice, where they joined Batman, Robin, Flash, Kid Flash, Aquaman and Aqualad. The Leaguers planned to go to the Watchtower, but Speedy rebelled. He told them Green Arrow told him about the satellite. He left in anger. The League was called away to stop Wotan from using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. August 2010 Green Arrow and Black Canary encountered Amazo in rural Connecticut, and had to call in backup. It took eight Leaguers to stop and dismantle the robot. Batman sent the Team to escort the remains to secure locations. During the transport, Amazo was stolen and restored, but eventually taken down. In the fight, one arrow came out of nowhere, saving Kid Flash's life. Robin accused the League of babysitting them, but Green Arrow showed the arrow wasn't his. Batman and Green Arrow investigated the arrow, and it led them to Artemis. Seeing the potential in the teen, they decided to add her to the Team. Because Artemis did not want her family history made public, Green Arrow came up with the cover of her being his niece and new protégé. Green Arrow's decision to take on a new protégé did not sit well with his old partner, who had gone solo and taken the name "Red Arrow" Green Arrow attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Afterwards, he gave a mission to Artemis: going undercover in prison to learn information from Icicle Jr.. Artemis told Green Arrow all she could coax Icicle to say, but it wasn't much. She made it clear to Green Arrow that she never wanted to do undercover missions again. September 2010 During a patrol, Artemis and Green Arrow spotted a break-in at the Star City World History Museum. They went in, and arrested many of the robbers, but Shimmer got away with a cobra dagger. Green Arrow planted a tracer on her helicopter, but it was discovered; a tracker Artemis had tagged her with earlier wasn't detected. Green Arrow and Artemis convened with Batman, Robin, Flash and Kid Flash, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. Green Arrow and the others fought Kobra's minions at the new-age temple, but were unable to stop Kobra from completing a ritual to create a giant cobra. Batman, Green Arrow and Flash went in pursuit of the snake as it left the temple, leaving their protégés to deal with Kobra. As the snake attacked Nicollet Mall, Green Arrow trapped the snake with a foam arrow, but the snake soon broke free. After the snake moved on to Guthrie Theater, Batman told Flash and Green Arrow to distract the snake, which Green Arrow did by shooting pyrotechnic arrows. Batman threw an explosive down the snake's throat, killing it. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow returned to the new-age temple to find Jason Burr safe, Kobra gone and Kobra's minions in custody. October 2010 Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Black Canary fought a giant plant creature in Star City. The three heroes were unable to save a bus full of children, but luckily, Guy Gardner caught it in time. November 2010 Green Arrow and Artemis fought side by side on a flying ice fortress, destroying the defensive cannons with their trick arrows. Zatanna brought the airship down. Batman had summoned Dinah and Oliver to the Cave to show them something: a security tape of Dinah kissing Superboy. Oliver was shocked at first, but when he learned it was actually Miss Martian in disguise, he couldn't control himself laughing—much to Dinah's annoyance. Green Arrow was present at a League meeting convened to consider additional members. He was an adamant proponent of Red Arrow's inclusion, remarking that he was an adult. It met with some opposition, especially from Aquaman, who well remembered Red Arrow's disrespect. December 2010 Green Arrow and Artemis stopped the assassination of Bernell Jones by Black Spider. During their fight with the assassin, Green Arrow was knocked to the ground forcing Artemis to stop the assassin by herself. After the fight, Green Arrow walked her to the Zeta-Tube home and spoke with Red Arrow who had been watching, and told his former protégé that he was elected to membership of the Justice League. Green Arrow convinced Roy to join the Team as a show of good will to the League in the mean time. Their conversation was cut short by the police band, who alerted them to a robbery of a local supermarket. They stopped the robbers together, "for old time's sake". Green Arrow accompanied Roy to the Cave as the Team's newest member. Then, he gave them a mission: tracking Sportsmaster. He assigned Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Aqualad, the three former sidekicks. Artemis volunteered too, and though Green Arrow was initially hesitant because of her family history, he agreed. Green Arrow was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. He made sure to give his former protégé his membership card himself. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Green Arrow and with the rest of the League welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash pursued Red Arrow after the young archer escaped the Watchtower. In the end, Red Arrow escaped via a drainage pipe. With the other two mentors, Green Arrow took on their protégés. They were far stronger, but held back by Klarion's control over them. The three Leaguers were defeated when Aqualad opened the airlock. They were sucked towards the exit, and slammed unconscious when they hit the closing door. Green Arrow aided Red Arrow as he tried to come to grips with being a clone. Green Arrow was distraught too, knowing what he put Speedy through. 2011-2015 Oliver, Dinah and the others helped Red Arrow search for the original Roy Harper. It proved unfruitful, and after years, they gave up. Roy kept going, and Green Arrow eventually lost track of him. January 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Green Arrow arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. February 2016 Green Arrow had tracked his former protégé to the site of an armed robbery, and discovered he was off worse than they thought. Red Arrow had taken some of the thief's money instead of handing it back to the store owner. He called in the others to confront him. On a rooftop, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Jim Harper, Nightwing and Wally West ambushed their old friend, but he ignored their appeals. Green Arrow took the wad of cash Roy had taken, and confronted him about his own crimes. After the others tried their best, Red Arrow left them. March 2016 After Red Arrow had found Speedy, he brought him to Royal Memorial Hospital. There, Ollie and Roy watched over him, and when he woke, explained what happened. Speedy was distressed, and angry at his mentor for abandoning the search for him. Ollie, needing some time to himself, went to the hospital's chapel. He was troubled, as he felt a bad mentor, allowing Speedy to get captured, Artemis to get killed, and he failed Red Arrow too. Red Arrow disagreed, and comforted that eventually, Speedy would forgive him. They returned to the hospital room only to find him gone. Ollie knew where to go; he had only one weapons cache still in use since the days he worked with Speedy. They discovered he was inside, but could not stop him. Speedy left via Zeta-Tube, and blew it up after him. Speedy had gone to Metropolis to exact revenge on Lex Luthor. Green Arrow and Red Arrow made it to Metropolis, but thought they were too late. Smoke rose from the top floor office and the car park, but out of the clouds, Speedy came forward. He did not get his revenge, but bargained with Luthor to get satisfaction. He showed them the cybernetic arm he was given, and rejected any help. May 2016 Green Arrow, along with Plastic Man and Zatanna, guarded the Warworld's crystal key chamber. June 2016 When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Green Arrow joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Within thirty minutes, all squads had succeeded in their mission. When the Team was summoned to the mission room for a face-to-face meeting with members of the League, Green Arrow was among the leaguers present. Batman informed them that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. The League then left the Team to its own devices. 2018 Green Arrow and Batman staged a walkout of the Justice League, citing the pressure of United Nations regulations. It was actually a cover to allow for an additional team of operatives to cooperate in the shadows alongside the other groups, with only the teams' leaders aware. He did not let Dinah in on the secret, and when he asked her to join them, she refused in disgust. Powers and abilities Marksmanship: Green Arrow is a highly trained martial artist and marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow. Equipment Green Arrow utilizes recurve bows and many types of trick arrows. Relationships Black Canary By September 2010, they were dating, and often worked together. Speedy/Red Arrow The two archers treated each other as partners, and Roy walked out on his mentor when he felt he wasn't treated accordingly by the League, and Green Arrow didn't side with him. He also did not like that Green Arrow took on Artemis so soon after his departure. The two began seeing eye to eye again later, and worked together again. After Red Arrow was revealed to be a clone, Green Arrow tried to support him, but eventually gave up his protégé's search for the original Speedy. This did not sit well with Red Arrow, who took off on his own. Green Arrow and the others worried for him, and tried their best to get him back on his old level. Arsenal His original protégé, they were on good terms before he was abducted by the Light. Green Arrow tried to locate him and when finding the clone, he didn't question it and was happy to have his supposed apprentice back. After Red Arrow was revealed to be a clone, Ollie helped in searching for the original Roy but soon gave up after years of searching and believed him dead. However, he saw he was wrong once the clone found the original and Ollie kept watch over him. After Roy woke up and confronted his mentor for abandoning the search for him even though they were friends, before angrily turning him away. Ollie was troubled, as he felt himself a bad mentor. Ollie later believed he had failed Roy again after he went after Luthor though saw he was okay. He worried for his pupil's mindset and watched as he took up the new identity of Arsenal. Artemis That, and the fact that they're both blond, led Green Arrow to come up with the cover story of them being niece and uncle. He made her his new protégé. They got along well and Green Arrow even let her take the lead sometimes. Appearances Background information * This show marks Green Arrow's seventh animated appearance. Past appearances have included The Super Friends, Justice League Unlimited, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: Brave and the Bold, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, and DC Showcase. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League Category:Star City citizens